zombsfandomcom-20200213-history
SCAR
The FN Special Combat Assault Rifle, FN SCAR, or simply SCAR, is an Assault Rifle in ZombsRoyale.io. Real-life history The FN SCAR was an Assault Rifle/Battle Rifle/Squad Auto Weapon created in Belgium in 2009. Spawn The SCAR is the second most common AR, spawning anywhere except for Airdrops. Strategies * The SCAR unfortunately is inferior to the M4 in almost every way. However, if accuracy is a big deal to you, then you should pick up the SCAR as it is the most accurate Assault Rifle. * Because of the extreme accuracy, the SCAR is not as effective at the spray-and-pray strategy as other Assault Rifles. Instead, it should be aimed properly to deal a constant and straightforward DPS. Only spray if you struggle to hit an enemy, however ,you should use an M4 instead if you can find one. ** If you have good aim, don't spray pointlessly wasting bullets, although it may not be a big deal when you have lots of ammo, it is critical if you have less than 150 bullets, as the SCAR can burn through it quite quickly due to the high ROF. ** The SCAR can use it's accuracy to work at longer ranges, where other ARs, especially the MG36 would suffer bloom. However, beyond that, it will not be very effective as it's bullets will be unable to reach any further. This allows the SCAR to also be a somewhat good replacement for Sniper Rifles if you struggle to use them. * Even if the SCAR has lower damage than the M4, it can still be used to shred structure that is destructible, the high ROF will help you get rid of any possible cover for an enemy quite quickly. * Mid-range would still be the best option for the SCAR, as that is where all of your shots will connect without having to worry about higher DPS weapons such as SMGs as they have a shorter range than the SCAR. If you do not have an SMG or Shotgun, the SCAR can be a good weapon for close range as well until you find a weapon that will work much better. Miscellaneous Statistics Pros/Cons Pros * High ROF * More accurate than other ARs * High DPS as a legendary * Short reload time * Good for mid-long range Cons * Uses up ammo fast * Inferior to the M4 if accuracy is ignored * Low DPS as a rare or uncommon * Not suitable for extremely close encounters Trivia *Oddly enough, the SCAR and the M4 have no differences between each other except for higher damage (M4) and better accuracy (SCAR). Since the M4 is accurate enough for most people, the SCAR is considered inferior to the M4 except for people who strongly desire accuracy. *The Assault SCAR is the mythic form of the SCAR. Replacing the mythic rarity of the SCAR. **Despite the addition of the Assault SCAR, the mythic rarity of a normal SCAR existed for a few more days until it was completely removed. *The SCAR is an inspiration of the epic and legendary Assault Rifle from Fortnite, which people keep calling it a SCAR due to its appearance. Images